


花與愛麗絲

by StarSentinel



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSentinel/pseuds/StarSentinel
Summary: 他們曾經如此的快活，如此的生而自由。
Kudos: 10





	花與愛麗絲

李建熙拿著傳統相機對著不著邊際的天空與城市按下了快門。

雲天之間一襲輕便的李抒澔在寬闊的街道與自由的陽光下隨意的舞動著，淡金色的髮絲隨風飛揚，他是那麼的灑脫與自在，彷彿那一刻這世界僅由他們組成。

他托著鏡頭，豔陽下纖長的睫毛巴眨巴眨的閃爍著。李抒澔笑鬧著飛奔而來，而他看著鏡頭裡的人影慢慢放大，至失焦而模糊，直到整個世界只剩下糊成一團的笑容，如飛翅般漾盪開來……

※

他們像極了彼此，個性卻又是南轅北轍。

對於初入社而無所適從的李建熙來說，在知道被選上的原因不是一廂情願的真誠，只是因為他身高很高，鑽牛角尖的他遇上了沒見幾次面的李抒澔，他無心插柳的一席話，李建熙一直記到了現在。

「你是因為身高，我是因為笑容，我們都是因為外表被選中的，我們可都是Visual！」

李抒澔笑起來有一種真摯的魔力，他不知道，在剛踏入練習生的生涯時，他是茫然的李建熙映入眼簾的第一道陽光。

對於李建熙來說，李抒澔四通八達，是每個人都會想要擁有的朋友。他開朗、愛笑，有著天生吸引人親近的古靈精怪，總會在不合時宜的場合迸出令人哭笑不得的段子。而對李抒澔來說，李建熙是每個人都會想要成為的朋友。他健談、美麗，天生自帶藝人光環，跟著走總能一朝得道雞犬升天。

兩個天生的鬼靈精，不經意的合演著一齣人間喜劇。

他們的開場從不用腳本。李抒澔口無遮攔，他要逗誰就像一把呼之欲出的弓，巧言如繃緊的弦，而李建熙則喜歡對著七竅生煙的孫家呂家拉滿弓弦射箭，共犯結構的兩人只要互相始個眼色，便是心有靈犀的笑彎了腰。

這樣的生活，一路從出道前跨越了出道後。可他們的喜劇，只有彼此懂，坷絆的人總是早熟。呂煥雄總會說一個太吵一個太鬧，而孫東柱更是天天拿著各種形而上的凶器追殺。小小的世界小小的戲台，李抒澔會笑著枕著李建熙的肩對他說：「有時候只有你懂我。」李建熙不置可否，他的表情就像是在說可是我並不想懂。如果金英助曾經說李建熙是自以為溫和的辣味，那麼李抒澔便是佯裝成辣味的溫和，兩個人都在眼手的試探之間沉默，彷彿彼此是瞳孔中一面擦得光亮的鏡子。

李抒澔逗人時並不常捉弄李建熙，若說起緣由，「因為他太了解我，逗他反而沒趣。」可是當他累了的時候，他會往這個在哪都太過顯眼的弟弟身邊靠，頭靜靜枕著他的肩膀。李抒澔可以跟每一個隊友說著胡話鬼扯，他可以找一千種裡由迂迴；可對於李建熙，他永遠都是用眼神直球對決。

在某些事情上永遠只有李建熙懂他。

李建熙懂，儘管他並不認同，但他們都不是形露於外的人，所以李建熙也就任由他打鬧，從容的陪他站上了戲台。

李建熙喜歡聊天，尤其看不得別人事情放心上。有一次他在李抒澔的眼裡看著點了什麼，天天追著他戲弄。李抒澔對別人的事情大大咧咧，對自己的事情嘴緊的跟蚌殼一樣，被纏的累了就索性拖著李建熙再看了一遍你的名字，跟著糸守町的命運哭得唏哩嘩啦，讓在旁邊陪看的李建熙灰頭土臉的自討沒趣。

李抒澔美孜孜地想故技重施，他又找了李建熙陪他看電影，花與愛麗絲，兩個女孩的友情加上一個落語社的男孩，畫面濫情的美。

看著劇中櫻花樹開，海邊嬉戲，兩個女孩猜疑而露白的眼，李抒澔心裡沒什麼想法，反而李建熙喜歡這種青春電影，他看膩了裝神弄鬼的玄幻片，換他陪他哭得唏哩嘩啦，李抒澔心裡想著人真的不能太作死。看得倦了，校園生活一幕幕的晃過，他將腿圈住埋進胸口，這些都是他選擇走進那條人煙罕至的岔路時，曾經屬於另一條路的校園時光，劇中照片裡女孩笑得真摯，他看得恍惚。

他聽著李建熙抽著鼻子對他說。

哥，我們去年生日拍的照片很好看，那天兩個人都穿著白色衣服像情侶一樣，以後我們也每年都拍個照吧。

李抒澔忍不住直望著他，或許李建熙從來比他想得還要把他放在心上。

若要李抒澔用一句話表達他與隊友們之間的關係，他可以很輕易的表達他們的生態食物鏈：對於呂煥雄是如父如子；對於金建學則是吵得像兄弟鬩牆；對於孫東柱是欲擒故縱；對於金英助則是兩個人半斤八兩──但他卻怎麼也想不到該如何形容他跟李建熙的關係，他曾經說他像是心電感應的藍芽一般，可是他們也不總是那麼合拍，李抒澔不常哭，李建熙乾脆都幫他哭；李抒澔不愛坦白，李建熙乾脆拉著他把自己的事情說個沒完；李抒澔拿他沒轍，該吵的都會吵，結果總是兩個人都心軟。李建熙愛撒嬌，濕潤的大眼比狡黠的小心思更有說服力，李抒澔明白他，可也總是由著他。

他們說著實話，但並不總是心理話，他們都是戲精，但演的卻都是太過成熟的自己。當李建熙累了的時候，他會默默的用手環抱上李抒澔，枕著他的肩膀。李抒澔一向任由著他，聽著李建熙用軟軟的奶音撒嬌幾句對生活的抱怨，而他聽著，輕捋他的頭髮。戲裡的人終究還是望著戲外的，他們背靠著肩枕著彼此，用著一樣的目光將視線投向這個世界。只有這個時候，他們相依為命。

那一天，李建熙看著李抒澔在太陽下揚起的笑容，看著自己墨綠色的髮絲被風吹得凌亂，他忽然覺得這世界很輕盈，輕盈得彷彿一掬手便可以把地球托了起來。

並不總是有這樣的時光，他們不顧一切的在艷陽下奔跑，在河邊的坡道上嬉戲。

李抒澔看著諾大的天空，矮小的身體朝天揮拳，李建熙一把揹起了他，沿著河岸奔跑而去。一路上李抒澔的手高高舉起，他發現天空離他好近好近，彷彿觸手可及；而李建熙閃著圓潤的大眼，這座老舊城市的每一面牆、每一扇閉或不閉的窗都彷彿有了新的意義，他不經意地將胸口的相機舉起，無處不在的光照讓每一張相片都蒙上了一層暈影，裡面有兩個模糊快樂的影子。

他們曾經如此的快活，如此的生而自由。

很偶然的，他們拉起了手，瞳孔裡沒有心防。只有他們拉起了手時，手裡粗糙如繭的觸感是真實存在的。

Fin.


End file.
